Travesty
by two dorks and a fanficton
Summary: A Humanstuck! Feels smuff. I am not responsible for your tears. -Mod Adora
1. The beginning of it all

[A/N] Yo, rainbowlordshipper here, I wrote this cute yet terrible feels fluff, and now I feel like a terrible person, so I'm writing this as a warning. The first few chapters are cute and all fluffy, and then it will be feels city. Sorry about that. If you feel I mischaracterized anything or if you want to edit the way I did something, or just leave a review, feel free to comment. Thanks, and enjoy!

Also, this is a Humanstuck, and Sburb was just a game, so the Earth wasn't destroyed and nobody died. And the trolls are all human and stuff.

 **DISCLAIMER- I AM NOT ANDREW HUSSIE, THEREFORE THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

(this is set a year before they start playing Sburb, so they're both 13)

Ectobiologist began pestering TurntechGodhead

[EB]: hey Dave! guess what?

[EB]: Dave?

[EB]: Daveeeeeee where are you?

[TG]: what the hell do you want, dude? its 6 in the morning

[EB]: yeah, yeah, i know. i just couldnt wait any longer!

[TG]: get to the point, so i can go back to bed

[EB]: fine, fine, ok…

[EB]: the big news is… im going to the san diego comicon! the same one you are! we can meet in real life finally!

[TG]: oh, cool. we can talk about it later, can i go back to bed now?

[EB]: fine. but i will pester you tomorrow.

[TG]: fine. goodnight.

[EB]: night dave, dont let the bedbugs bite!

[TG]: john, no.

[EB]: sorry…

Ectobiologist stopped pestering turntechGodhead

John flopped back onto his bed, sighing. He would finally get to meet Dave! The guy he had only seen short video clips and photos of online, that he had talked with until morning. That he liked. In more than a friendly way. Dave thought he was straight because he said ONCE "no homo," six months ago. In that time, he had thought about his sexuality, and realized… Yes homo. He didn't know if Dave was gay, or bi, or pan, or something. Anything! And he was too afraid to ask. He started daydreaming, about him and Dave, and without realizing it, drifted off to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-LINE BREAK

Dave clicked off his phone and sighed. Why did Egbert have to be straight? He was so cute, and lovable, not to mention dorky. Dave had really fallen for him in these past few months. At least he would get to actually meet the derp in person. Make him smile and laugh. Dave grinned a little too widely as he thought of John's dopey smile. With that thought in his head, he rolled over, and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]** {Mod _Adora here, sorry this chapter is short, a lot of them will be, but there will be at least 12 chapters, I promise. Now, on with what you're all here for: My story.}_

The next morning, John woke up to the smell of baked goods and sighed. His dad was at it again. Then he remembered: Comicon! Oh yeah, he forgot to tell Rose and Jade! He grabbed his keyboard and waited for his computer to boot up.

 **Ectobiologist began pestering GardenGnostic:**

[EB]: jade! guess what?

[GG]: what!?

[EB]:IM GOING TO SAN DIEGO COMICON TO MEET DAVE

[GG]: really? thats awesome! you two get along so well, its high time you met in person!

[EB]: yeah i'm really excited! hopefully he's nice!

[GG]: i bet he will be :D im so excited for you! bec is here, im gonna go play with him. chat me later!

GardenGnostic ceased pestering Ectobiologist

John smiled. Jade was beginning to suspect something about his and Dave's relationship, he could feel it. He tried pestering Rose, but no answer. "That's fine," he thought. "Dave'll tell her."

He headed down to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. He let his mind wander, and soon was thinking about Dave. He headed upstairs, nearly tripping over one of his dad's stupid clowns: I'm sorry; _harlequins_ in the process. He reached his room again, and started scrolling through the photos he had saved, most were little video clips he had discreetly saved. They all had one thing in common: they were all of Dave. Dave playing the ukulele, Dave beatboxing with his brother in the background, Dave smiling like an idiot and running into a pool. He smiled. Then frowned. He hadn't even met this guy. Not really. He had a massive crush on a kid he'd never actually met. He closed the window and sighed. Dave didn't have an account, so they couldn't Skype, and John didn't have an iPhone so they couldn't Facetime. He had no way of knowing if this kid was real or not... He decided to push that thought out of his head. Of course Dave was real. He had to be. John was jolted out of his little thought bubble by the ringing of his Skype. Eh, it was just someone he only kind of knew from school. He decided to just ignore it, he was just in a stained shirt and boxers, and his hair was a mess. He didn't plan on getting dressed, either. He finished the bowl and went downstairs.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-line break-_-_-_-


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N] I tried to make this one a little longer, I failed, but it's the effort that counts, right? Right...? I'm on Thanksgiving break, so I'll be updating a lot more this week. (: To make up for today, I'll make the next update much much longer, I promise. Anyway, enjoy!

Dave flopped down on his bed. Comicon was in less than two months, and he hadn't even started his costume, much less decided on one. He had a few ideas, like Hella Jeff. He had a mildly decent following, on updating days he could get up to ten or eleven thousand hits, someone was bound to recognize Hella Jeff, it would also be good publicity. He could even get brown contacts or something so he wouldn't have to wear his shades. Ah, who was he kidding? He could never part with the shades. Not only would John be happy to see him wearing them, he also had to be more cool and ironic than Bro, and these shades and the costume would definitely get him to such cool and ironic levels, his Bro would fall to the ground, bowing before the king of irony, Dave Strider himself. He laughed at that thought. King of irony sounded pretty cool too. He decided to start referring to himself as such, mostly around Bro. His phone buzzed. Rose was pestering him. He decided to ignore it, after all, it was still early in Texas. Dave put the phone down and headed downstairs, thinking about how he could have some toast… Nevermind. His brother had stabbed it with a shitty sword last weekend. Microwaving something was out of the question. Let's just say, Dave now knew bananas are flammable. He'll just use the oven.

After eating some slightly singed, slightly stale bread, Dave got around to answering Rose.

TentacleTherapist began pestering TurntechGodhead

[TT]: Hey Dave, Jade told me you were going to Comic Con with John.

[TG]: yeah bro im fuckin hyped

[TT]: I can imagine, that's really neat of you to be able to meet your online friends. I'd kill to meet Jade, personally.

[TT]: So who or what are you cosplaying?

[TG]: the decision isnt final but im thinking hella jeff

[TT]: Really? That would be great publicity for the comic. Be sure to make it stand out, so people will ask.

[TG]: yeah that's exactly what I was thinking.

[TT]: I could help, if you want.

[TT]: No offence but you couldn't sew a straight line to save your life.

[TG]: im aware, no need to rub it in. help would be great. because obviously you know how to sew a straight line

[TT]: Yeah Dave, I can. I can sew in whatever pattern you want.

[TG]: i hate it when youre right

[TT]: I can teach you, if you'd like.

[TG]: that would be great. how hard can it be? hell, if its that hard i can just order a blue body suit. worse comes to worse, ill just wear a blue long sleeve

[TT]: Dave, you're the creator. You should have a decent cosplay. Don't worry, I'll help.

[TG]: thanks, much appreciated.

[TT]: No problem.

TentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering TurntechGodhead [TG]

Dave clicked out of Pesterchum and opened his computer. Thinking about it made him realize that it had been at least a month since he updated. He opened MS paint and started drawing.

-_-_-_-_-LINE BREAK-_-_-_-_-


	4. chapter 4

**[A/N] Sorry I haven't written in so long, please take this long, fluffy chapter as an apology!**

TIME SKIP

Dave was nervous. So. So. So nervous. He was dressed as Hella Jeff, and standing by the art vendor he and John had agreed to meet at. He glanced at his phone. 11:14. One minute. Oh gog he was so nervous. If this kid was _half_ as cute as the photos suggested, he may collapse. Then he saw... Was that John? Oh my gog it was. What was that derp doing? Then, they made eye contact, and Link ran full speed at him. Except for some reason Link had jet black, uncontrollable hair, glasses, and buck teeth. John practically attacked him, engulfing Dave in a massive bear hug. Dave allowed himself to hug back, and rested his head easily on John's.

"Dude, you are so damn short. I mean, I expected you to be small, but you're like some fuckin mini human thing."

John giggled, and tried his best to look serious.

"I'm not _that_ short, I'm five foot two!" He announced, very matter-of-factly. "Maybe I'm not small, you're just tall! Did you ever think of that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, OK, let's go check stuff out."

As they walked around, they spotted all sorts of cool stuff. An anime cosplay contest was in progress, with a large group of Sailor Moon characters giggling in front, a stage, where people from Nintendo were talking about the new Mario game, and finally, a gaming room. John, upon spotting it, grabbed Dave's wrist and practically dragged him to it.

"Hey Dave! I bet I can kick your ass at Smash Bros!"

"In your dreams. I compete against Dirk regularly, and he's some sort of gaming god."

"Loser has to do whatever the other one says!"

"Oh it's on!"

They sat down and grabbed their controllers. John chose Link, for obvious reasons. Dave picked Princess Peach. A few long minutes later, Dave won, but barely. John sighed.

"What are you gonna make me do?"

"Ummmmmm… I honestly can't think of anything right now. I'll come up with something later."

"Ugh, fine. If I don't die from the suspense!"

Dave visibly flinched at John's words.

"Dave? You OK?"

He inhaled a bit shakily. "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

"You sure? We can sit down, if you want?"

"No, I'm fine, let's see what else there is.

They kept wandering, checking out whatever caught their eyes. As they walked, both boy's hunger increased. Finally John gave in.

"Daaaaaaveeee I'm hungryyy."

"I am too. Got anything in mind?"

"Uhhh I saw a pizza stand, a little while back."

"Pizza sounds amazing."

They headed over, and paid for their food. It was relatively quiet, until John's fourth or fifth slice of pizza.

"Damn, this kid can _EAT_!" Dave thought to himself.

John took a sip of his Pepsi, and suddenly blurted, "Dave do you have a girlfriend?" He sounded nervous. Dave wondered why?

"Uhhh… Nope. I'm actually, uh, not into girls."

"Oh, so do you feel you're too young?" John's heart dropped in his chest.

"No, I just, I don't wanna date girls. I'm kinda… Gay? What about you? You have a girlfriend or something?"

John took a deep breath. "IknowIsaidIwasnohomobutIkindamaybehomoIdunnoIdon'thaveagirlfriendsorry,"

"Whoa, what? Slow down!"

"I, I uh," John fidgeted in his seat, "I'm maybe gay? I know I said I wasn't but I don't know anymore so no I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, that's cool, dude. Sexualities change, they're complicated."

John smiled. "So uh, in that case, do you like anyone?"

Dave pretended to rack his brain for a name. "Yeah, one person comes to mind. You?"

"Yeah, I can think of somebody."

They finished their food, and kept walking around. The con started clearing out a bit, and it was really hot and stuffy outside, so they headed out for a Breath of fresh Heir. It was getting dark, it was almost Knight Time.

 **[A/N] No I do not regret that one bit.**

"So uh, this person you said you liked, how do you know him?" John inquired.

"This may sound stupid, but I uh, I met him online."

"Really? Same here!"

"John, I'm not stupid, and you're not subtle. It's me, isn't it? In case you couldn't tell, I like you too. A lot. I thought I had a type, dyed hair, and or piercings, an edgier looking person. Then I saw your dorky little kid face, and let's just say, I never stood a fucking chance against those massive baby blue eyes and derpy personality. I know you wouldn't have been the first to say anything, and I knew if we were going to talk about this, I had to be the first one to say something. I really like you, John, and even though we had never met in person before now, I'm head over heels. Thinking of you in my worst moments has shaken me out of some really low points in my life, and I don't know what I would do without you."

John just stared. His mouth opened like he was going to say something, but no words came out. He repeated the motion, and Dave couldn't take it anymore. He was too damn attractive.

Dave leaned forward, and kissed him.

John felt Dave's mouth on his, and sat still and frozen for a moment, and slowly relaxed. Dave raised his hand to rest on John's cheek, and he felt John's arms hesitantly wrap around him. John was, as usual, awkward. He had no idea what he was doing, and thought it was pretty obvious. He had never kissed anyone before. Dave deepened the kiss, and John panicked. He didn't want to pull away, but he didn't want to embarrass himself further. Dave could feel John's unsteadiness, and could feel the awkwardness just radiating from John. He smiled a little at how goddamn adorable it was, and he could feel John start to grin. As they pulled away, John's hands went straight to cover his face. Dave gently pried them away, and kissed his little button nose.

"Sorry, I have ne-"

"Never kissed anyone before? Yeah, me neither."

"Sorry… I totally had no idea what I was doing…Sorry, I totally ruined the moment"

"John. Look at me. That was the cutest damn thing anyone has ever done, and the awkwardness just made it so, so, so, so much better. I don't care what you say, that was the most endearing thing that has ever happened to anyone, ever."

John turned bright pink, and mustered up the courage to take Dave's face in his small hands and kiss his freckled cheek. The blond's face heated up a few degrees, and their lips connected again, less awkward this time, and the sun dipped below the horizon.

That night, both boys lay awake in their hotel rooms, thinking of each other. They couldn't wait to see each other for the next three days, and decided to make the most of them.

 **[A/N] So I forgot to mention that this takes place around 2005-2007, because they're 15 in this. I try to keep it as unspecific as possible, but you'll see why I did this in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] I'm going to be writing less of these, so you can read the story uninterrupted. I'd just like to ask again that you follow the story and mod Maddie and I's account, and review! Flames belong in hell, so let's try to keep them there, but if one or two escape, they'll just be laughed at and disregarded. Poor flames. They were released from hell, away from their families. I'm getting off topic, sorry. I'll talk to you later!**

The next day, they met in the same place, John was a whole seven minutes late. As they walked around, they saw the Sailor Moon cosplayers again, and Dave was almost a hundred percent certain he saw Dirk amongst them. They kept walking, and Dave ended up running after John over half the time, as the aqua-eyed boy would spot something he liked, and take off. Dave smiled as he ran after John for at least the seventh time, to a booth that made some little Inuyasha chibis. John poked around, and then took off to a booth that made cat ears and tails. He giggled like a child as he stuck a pink pair of ears with a rainbow bow on Dave's head. He kept poking around, as Dave studied himself in the mirror. He looked over at the man who was spraying a pair behind the table.

"How much?"

"For those? Are you sure? We have a pair of wolf ea-"

"I asked how much, not what else you had."

"Uh, sorry. They're thirty bucks."

Dave handed him the money, as John watched from the side.

"Are you sure, Dave? You didn't have to get them."

"Yeah, they're cool. Besides, do you know how much my brother would be jealous?"

"Oh yeah, the whole irony thing. They look good on you! Forget red, you should just wear all pink all the time."

"Nice try, Egderp, but no."

"Egderp? Where did that come from?"

"I dunno, I just combined a synonym for 'John' and your last name."

"Synonym for Jo- Daaveeeee, geez, I'm not _that_ derpy!"

"Yeah, you are." he said, bending down a little to press a kiss to John's head.

The pair kept going in their sporadic pace, led by the ecstatic John. Eventually, he tired out and slowed down, keeping with Dave a bit more. As they were talking about anime and their theories, John suddenly grabbed Dave's hand. When Dave looked down at him, John looked away, blushing furiously. Dave opened his mouth, but chose not to say anything. They kept going, and Dave could feel people's eyes on them, but brushing it off. John could feel it too, and it affected him more. He hated people's eyes boring into the back of his head, and their intertwined hands. Dave felt it, and gave John's and a reassuring squeeze. John still felt uneasy, but something about just knowing Dave was there and that he was with him every step of the way was comforting, and it calmed him. They had already walked through the con, and it was just repeats of the previous day. Besides, they couldn't even hear their own thoughts in this chaos. They headed outside to where they had kissed. There weren't many people, just a small group of people smoking. They sat down on a bench and bantered about shitty movies until John started craving something sweet.

"Dude, we just ate like, 20 minutes ago."

"I know, but I've barely had any desserts the last two days!"

"Daaaveeee, please?" John gave him the cutest damn look he's ever seen.

"Fine, but I get to pay for it."

"No, you don't have to, I have money."

"Then we're not getting anything."

"Fine." John pouted and Dave just about melted.

"What do you want to get?"

"You choose, you're paying."

"I'm treating you."

"… Like a date?"

"Yes, like a date, you dork. Now pick something or we're getting grilled squid."

John made a face. "Eeeew. Fine. Ice cream."

They headed across the street to a little ice cream parlor, and ordered. Dave got vanilla, John, chocolate with rainbow sprinkles. Dave didn't eat much of his, he was mostly just watching John happily eat his.

"John, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He froze, and looked up, mid-cone, a bit of chocolate staining his bottom lip.

"I-i uhh…"

Dave felt his face get hot. "I uh, sorry. It was too soon. I shouldn't have-"

John cut him off mid sentence. "Yes! Of course! You just caught me off guard, is all!"

Dave practically sunk into his seat with relief. It was a lot quieter after that, they mostly just sat and ate their ice cream. John finished his before Dave was halfway done, and rested his head on Dave's shoulder. They just sat like that for a while, and by the time they left, a good hour had passed. The con had cleared out a bit, people were going home for dinner, so they just went to the game room.

"Hey, Dave, you still haven't thought of anything I have to do."

"Yeah, I don't know. I'll think of something."

They played games until they were kicked out, and had to separate to go to their hotels for the night. And Dave realized; he couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] I'm sorry this chapter was so short I have awful writer's block rn I promise to make some really long ones coming up here soon but yeah this is pretty much the last pure fluff chapter so brace yourselves**

The next day was fairly uneventful. They met up in the morning, wandered around, holding hands all the while. There wasn't much left for them to do except enjoy each other's company for one last day. Which they did very thoroughly. With the occasional makeout session in a private place, they just spent the last day they had together, well, as together as possible. They took a seat on a bench outside, John sighing and placing his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hey… Dave?"

"What's up?"

"I, uh, is it possible you could get a Skype?"

"Yeah, totally! I'll sign up as soon as I get home!"

"Ok great! I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't talk to my _boyfriend_ face to face!"

"I don't know what I would have done either. Typing is cool, but it's not like being able to see your perfect face in real time."

"Aww you're such a flirt."

"How could I not be around you? You're such a dork, sweetheart."

John turned a violent shade of pink.

"What's wrong? You're red as a tomato!"

"You… You called me sweetheart!"

"Oh, well I didn't really notice, honestly. You ok with pet names and stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course! It was just really cute… Babe."

John shifted around until he was laying on the bench, with his head in Dave's lap. Dave smiled, and John giggled at this action. From there, they just stared at each other. It wasn't an awkward sort of stare, they just gazed over each other's faces, memorizing every detail. Dave's light freckles that dusted his nose and cheekbones, John's overbite and seemingly permanent smile, they took everything in, knowing that this day would be the last in a while that they would get to just look at each other like that, and soaked it all in. After a while, John sat up, not once breaking eye contact with Dave's face, leaned in, and kissed his cheek. They kept just staring, getting slightly closer as time passed, until they were kissing, Dave's hands on John's waist and neck, and John's arms draped around Dave. They eventually got up, and, hand in hand, walked back into the mayhem of the con. This time, John wasn't uncomfortable with the staring, he didn't care. The boy on his right was the best damn thing to ever happen to him, and he didn't care who knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N] SOMEBODY CALL KANKRI CUZ DAMN WE HAVE A TRIGGER WARNING. PLEASE, READ WITH CAUTION. IT'S VERY PERSONAL TO A LOT OF PEOPLE AND I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE CAREFUL.

Separating later that day was hard. Before they had to leave, the con was nearly empty, so they found a desolate spot and just held each other. No kisses, just standing there, hugging each other. Dave's head rested on John's, and John cuddled into Dave's chest. The sadness hung heavy in the air, knowing they would soon have to part, and not be able to see each other for a long time. Neither spoke, knowing that any words would probably cause John to burst into uncontrollable tears. When it was finally time for them to go back, they held hands until they saw John's dad. This sight caused John to yank his hand away, acting like nothing had ever happened. Dave looked at him questioningly, and John shook his head violently. He wasn't ready to come out to his dad yet. The entire story enclosed in his eyes. The corner of Dave's mouth lifted up, and he stuck his hand into his pocket. He understood, and wasn't about to push John. He'd tell his dad when he was ready. As John left, Dave waved goodbye. John turned to get one last look at his boyfriend, and Dave blew him a kiss. John blushed and whipped his head around, grinning. Dave's flight back to Texas was pretty great, if he may say so himself. He spent his time listening to music, and looking at pictures of the derpy, adorable boy, no, _his_ derpy, adorable boy, and daydreaming. Once he finally got home, it was nighttime, but the jetlag was pretty bad, and he was wide awake. He went ahead and made the Skype he promised John he would make.

"Let's see..."

He murmured out loud. He searched up "Washington time". Oh, it was only 9 there, and John should have gotten home faster than him because the flight was faster. Dave decided to pester him just in case.

TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB]

[TG]: hey babe you awake  
[EG]: yeah i am!  
[TG]: cool bro

TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB]

Huh. John wondered what was that all about? Oh. That's what that was all about. Dave was Skyping him. He happily accepted the call, and Dave was greeted with a dorky grin.

"I missed you!"

"Babe it's been like, 5 hours."

John grinned wider at the pet name.

"It's not my fault I love talking to you."

"Then who's fault is it?"

"Yours, for being so damn cute."

Dave made a face at his boyfriend.

"See! You're cute!"

Dave just stuck out his tongue. They kept talking for absolutely ever, and on one particularly long monologue about his childhood dog that wasn't technically his it was his neighbors but it would come thought the fence and John would play with it and it was like having a real dog and John named him Scruffy even though that wasn't what the real owners called him, John looked up at Dave to find the blondie fast asleep while sitting at his desk, his head on his arms, snoring softly. John wished he could be there to wrap him in a blanket, and kiss him goodnight... Hopefully one day he could. He listened to Dave's soft breath and watched his cute sleeping face, for a while. He could never get bored looking at him. Dave looked so young while he was asleep. Awake, life had matured him quickly. He acted and looked like he was around 18, despite only being 15. But asleep, he looked young, with an almost childish element in his face. John remorsefully hung up, and left him a message over Skype.

"you fell asleep, and i didnt want to wake you up. good night, pester me tomorrow!"

With that, John shut his computer and fell onto his bed, his head in the clouds.

Several weeks passed, and they messaged and Skyped as much as possible. Neither John nor Dave said anything, yet they both still got a message from Rose congratulating them on being together. Jade was ecstatic, she started kinda barking almost, she was so happy for them. But one day, Dave didn't respond to John's messages. He anwered his call, and something seemed off. He just smiled and claimed to be fine, and John didn't pry. This happened the next day, and the day after that. Then he was ok, for a week. Two months of this and John was getting really worried. He got home from school and pestered him.

EctoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]  
[EB]: dave? you there?  
[EB]: dave, im going to call you. we need to talk.  
EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

John took a deep breath and clicked the call button. He thought Dave wasn't going to pick up, until the very last second, the little noise announced his arrival. It was Dark in Dave's room, John couldn't really see his face.

"You wanted to talk?"

There was something off about his voice. It was quavering, and monotonous.

"Yeah, I did."  
"Well, you're talking to me, what else do you want?"  
"Dave, I wanted to talk about this! You'll be fine one week, the next you'll be acting like everything's fine. You do a really bad job of covering it up, by the way. What's wrong?"  
"I-I don't know..."  
His voice was quiet and strained. He was really fighting back the urge to cry.  
"Dave, can you please turn on your lamp? You don't need to hide."  
Dave leaned over and turned on the bedside light. The camera focused and Dave just finished slipping on his shades.  
"Sweetheart, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."  
"I told you, I don't know."  
"Dave, I want to help! Please tell me!"  
"I told you! I. Don't. Know!"  
"Dave..."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just, I don't know why I feel this way! I just do, and nothing seems to cheer me up, not even talking to you, and that always cheers me up."  
"Dave, you should've told me earlier! I think you may have depression!"  
"No, I don't. I'd probably know if I did. It's probably just mood swings."  
"Dave, are you sure nothing's bothering you?"  
"Yeah, I'm ok."  
"Please call me if you ever start to feel like this. Ok? I care about you, and want you to be happy."  
Dave smiled weakly. "Thanks, John. I'm gonna go take a nap now, and see if I feel better."  
"You do that. Sleep well!"  
"Bye babe."  
And with that he hung up. Dave felt awful with the ease in which he had lied to his boyfriend. He was disgusted with himself that he did at all. John was his one ray of sunshine in his cold, dark, world. He picked up the pocketknife he had snagged from the kitchen and headed to the bathroom, and pulled up the leg of his jeans, making marks on the tender, hidden flesh while singing softly.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy, when skies are grey,  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
So please don't take my sunshine away."  
He took off his shades delicately and placed them on the counter, taking a black washcloth and dabbing away the scarlet dewdrops. Tears started running down his face as he nursed his wounds, tears falling into the thing gashes, stinging. Dave didn't care. It's what he wanted. It's what he deserved. It's what he needed. He wiped off the blade and rolled down his jeans. Hiding the knife, he hid it and collapsed into bed.

[A/N] Damn, that chapter was long. Hope you enjoyed! Don't get too upset, save some tears for later. You'll need them. Also probably stock up on tissues.


	8. Chapter 8

[A/N] sorry for the short chapter, I've been super busy as of late with girl scout cookie season. I'll try to update a longer chapter next time! This chapter is pretty upsetting, so consider yourself warned.

John stared at the blank laptop screen in shock. Dave was acting so weirdly? Did something happen? It wasn't like him to act like this... Family issues? Nah, Dave didn't really have... a family... School? Dave didn't care about school, and made half-decent grades. Was it... John? He didn't know what he did to offend him! They had both left the last chat happy, and Dave was doing that cute little half-smile he did. John didn't know what he did! Immediately, his brain started imagining worst-case scenarios. It was still kinda early, but John took a shower and climbed into bed. He couldn't sleep for a long while though, as he was dizzy with all the things he could've done to his boyfriend rocketing around like bullets, each one piercing his skull a little bit more. Exhausted, he eventually dozed off. The next morning, he woke up feeling sick. Dave hated him, he knew it. It was all his fault. He sat up, and that mental sickness dropped to his stomach and he ran to the bathroom, and threw up. He didn't want to go to school... He checked downstairs. His dad had already left for work. He rarely left this early, but today wasn't a normal day. He layed back down in his bed and kept thinking. With every thought, his heart broke more. Dave hated him. He hated his gross overbite and buck teeth. He hated his glasses, he hated his round baby face. He ran to go throw up again. After laying on the floor a while longer, he stood up and scrutinized every detail of his body. He hated all of it. His childish face, his baby fat that had never fully worn off, his shortness. He hated it. All of it. At some point, he drifted back into his room and cried himself to sleep.

Dave woke up feeling better. Not much, but a little. His legs hurt where the bright red lines had formed. He rolled over and groaned. He didn't want to go to school, he wanted to stay home. He didn't want to face them. He called out. No response. Bro had disappeared to god knows where, leaving Dave alone. He turned on his computer and started drawing some new stuff for sbahj. Rose started pestering him, and he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood. He wanted to just hold his precious boyfriend in his arms again. That would be a long, long, time before that would happen again. He didn't want to bother John, anyway. He was already so annoying. He closed his laptop and tried to clear his mind and drifted off to sleep.

[A/N] I'm sorry for that huge hiatus, I intended to add more to this chapter before I posted it, but, well… Everything has been super chaotic lately, I now have an Instagram! I'm mage_of_heart_ buuut anyway, I plan to update over spring break some. :D


End file.
